Blue Eyes
by TripleMelody
Summary: From the moment they met, to the moment she lay dying in his arms, Seto was always the one Kisara loved. The one she was willing to, and in the end did, die for.


_I'd like to dedicate this one-shot to one of my favourite writers, _**Asiera**_. If you haven't already read it, her YuGiOh fanfic: Heart of the Cards is an absolute must-read. I can guarantee that you will all fall in love with not only the story, but the characters and anime itself all over again, since Asiera is incredibly talented when it comes to writing in-character._

_Hope you all enjoy it!_

**Blue-Eyes**

The young girl stared in horror at the sight before her. Her beloved village - her home - was destroyed, burning to the ground. Her mother had implored her to stay hidden and run as far away as she could. She made her promise to keep running until she reached another village (where she must warn others of what happened to her village).

Her blue eyes filled with tears at the thought of her home in flames. She turned around and continued running, her long hair flowing out behind her. She was scared - she knew that she stood out, with her abnormally pale skin and pale blue hair. She never understood why she looked so different compared to all the other Egyptian girls. She hated the fact that people would stare at her, call her names and whisper how she was bad luck and didn't belong.

Her mother always told her to ignore them - they were just jealous because she was special.

"_Special?" she had asked. "Me?"_

_Her mother had pulled her into a tight hug, stroking her hair. She pulled away after a few moments so she could look her daughter in the eye. _

"_Kisara." Her mother spoke her name with fierce love and devotion. Kisara loved her name - it was one of the few things about her that she liked._

"_Kisara, when you were a young child, I took you to see a very special lady. When she met you, she told me that she had never before seen such a strong aura emanating from a child. She instructed me to keep a close eye on you, as she predicted that you would experience many hardships before you grew into a young women. She told me that my daughter carried something very sacred and immensely powerful inside of her, and that one day, you would use it to help save the one you would fall in love with._

"_So you see, my daughter," her mother had concluded, with a gentle smile on her face. "You are __**very**__ special. And you're meant for something great. I didn't need anyone to tell me that. I always knew that, from the moment you were born."_

Kisara had wished many a time that she wasn't special, that she wasn't different. All she wanted was to be accepted by the other children, to be able to walk into a marketplace and not have everyone stop and stare at her with distrust, suspicion and sometimes, even fear. It made her feel like she was some kind of animal; like she wasn't human.

And what she wanted, more than anything else in the world (even more than she wanted to have tanned skin) was to have a friend. To know that there was someone else who accepted her in spite of her odd appearance, and saw past that. Someone who would smile back at her, who would play with her, who she could talk to and laugh with. Someone who loved her.

***

If she had thought that things couldn't get worse that night, she was sorely mistaken. Her fears of being noticed due to her strange appearance had proven correct, when she had been chased and caught by one of the men who had destroyed her village.

Which is why she was currently sitting, trapped, in a cage, sending out a silent prayer to the Egyptian gods for help. While the foul men who had captured her were sitting around a campfire (she avoided looking at the fire - the flickering flames reminded her of the destruction that was still occurring back home) conversed in low tones, no doubt discussing their newest acquisitions and what they were going to do with her, their prisoner.

Her heart beat wildly when she shifted in the cage and suddenly found herself staring into another set of blue eyes. After the initial shock had worn off, the blue-eyed boy gave her a small, comforting smile. Nervously, she returned the smile. The boy quickly got to work on the lock, and, in a few seconds, had the door opened. She quietly scrambled out, immensely relieved to be freed from her prison. He offered her his hand which she eagerly took, and, together, they raced away from the camp.

Just as they reached his horse, they heard exclamations. Kisara didn't need to turn around to know that her absence had been noticed by her captors. The boy quickly helped her up onto the horse and then leaped on himself. He swiftly kicked the horse, who immediately neighed and broke into a gallop. Despite her tremendous fear and anxiety, she couldn't help but be impressed with the horse's speed and the boy's skill.

She risked a glance behind and was delighted to see that the men were so far away that they didn't stand a chance at catching up to them. She let out an exhilarated, joyous laugh, letting all of her pent-up emotions of the night out, releasing them to the world. The boy seemed startled, but, upon looking over his shoulder, his laughter joined hers. She liked the sound of his laughter, it was confident, strong and joyful. Their laughter was like music; hers being the soft, legato melody and his being the accompanying, supporting harmony.

After the campsite had faded from their sight, the boy slowed the horse down to a trot. Now that is was easier to be heard over the wind (without the contributing speed factor), Kisara turned around to face her mysterious rescuer with a grateful smile on her face.

"I will never be able to thank you enough for your brave actions and for risking your life to save me," she said sincerely.

He smiled. "It was my pleasure. And anyways, I couldn't have lived with myself if I had left you there with those horrid criminals. I'm Seto, by the way. And his name is Zuberi," he told her, patting his horse on the head.

Kisara's smile widened. "Doesn't that mean 'strong'?"

Seto nodded.

"Good name for a horse, especially this one. I've never seen such a fast horse before," she said as she petted Zuberi on the head. "Speaking of names, I'm Kisara."

"That's a pretty name. Like you," he added quietly under his breath. Kisara blushed. She'd never been called pretty by anyone other than her parents before in her life. It was nice. Seto was nice, too. And brave, strong, kind and handsome, too.

"This is where I must leave you." Seto interrupted her train of thought abruptly. She turned back around to face him, distress and fear written all over her face.

"You'll be fine," he reassured her. "Take my horse and keep going until you reach the next village. There will be someone there who will take care of you. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine."

Kisara's eyes welled up with tears.

"Seto," she spoke softly. "You are truly the kindest and most generous person I have ever met. Thank you . . . for everything. I sincerely hope that we meet again."

"As do I, Kisara." And with that, he jumped off Zuberi. She waved goodbye as the horse sped up, and, for the first time in her life, she received a wave back.

"Thank you, Seto!" she called as he started to get smaller.

"I'll never forget you!"

***

And she never did. She memorized every detail of his face, the sound of his voice and his laughter. Which is why, years later, when they had both grown into young adults, they recognized each other instantly.

When he saved her again, she fell in love with him all over again. It was clear that he had matured into an even kinder, stronger and wonderful person.

It was then, moments after he rescued her and lifted her into his arms, that she realized why she had never been able to get him out of her mind. Why she hadn't been able to stop thinking about him. Why he always appeared in her dreams.

After all, when you fall in love with someone, it's impossible to forget them - your other half, your soul mate.

And that's what she and Seto were.

They were merely two pieces of one soul.

And it was only when they were together, reunited once more, years later, that they felt truly complete. As if a part of each of them had latched itself onto the other and gone with that person, when they had parted all those years ago.

They were the truest definition of soul mates - destined to be together.

Though Seto was not one to believe in destiny or fate, there was no denying that he was meant to be with Kisara.

There was no denying their true love.

Which made them willing to die for the other without a second thought for their own life or what they were sacrificing for the other person.

Which was why it only took Kisara only a split second to react before she launched herself in front of the man she had loved since she was a young girl.

Kisara gave her life for Seto, without a second thought. She stepped in front of him, to take the blast that was really meant for her, not him. She knew that it meant she would be separated from Seto, which pained her more greatly than the impact of the blast itself.

But, she also knew that once the Blue-Eyes White Dragon (that resided within her and was the reason for her strange physical features) was unleashed, she could merge her spirit with the dragon's and - in doing so - give that power to Seto. She could protect him and watch over him, now that she would be stronger, which gave her some comfort as she slipped into the darkness.

Their love was undeniable and the strongest force that they had ever experienced, joining them together.

Which was why, though it horrified Seto, he wasn't entirely or completely shocked when he realized what she had done as he held her in his arms - because he would have done the same thing for her.

Which was why she was able to get through to him, to free him from Zorc and Akenaden's mind control, when no one else could.

Which was why he won the battle - to avenge his fallen love.

Which was why he didn't end his life afterwards - because he knew it would hurt her and meant that her sacrifice would have been in vain.

Which was what gave him the strength to live - for her.

Which was what gave her the strength and patience to wait - for him.

Because Kisara was willing to, and in the end did, die for her Seto.

Just as Seto would have given his life for his Kisara.

***

Centuries later, when their reincarnations met, they didn't need to speak, didn't need introductions. They just knew, like they had in ancient Egypt, that they were meant to be together.

Which is why, for the first time in his life, Seto Kaiba extended his hand out to somebody, with the sole intention of simply wishing to hold hands. Not for a formal handshake with a business partner or prospective client, or to seal some deal or agreement.

Which is why the pale, blue-eyed girl, with the blue hair, willingly, and trustingly, placed her hand in his, intertwining their fingers together, just as their lives were - and always had been - linked together.

***

For you see, true love doesn't die with the soul mates - it lasts forever, through the ages and the years that follow.


End file.
